


История о Русалочке и Поцелуе Истинной Любви

by Kkarasu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkarasu/pseuds/Kkarasu
Summary: Лайтовый рассказ, где все друг друга любят чистою любовью, и действие в котором происходит в альтернативной вселенной. Навеян рассказами из серии Striderclan, но не такой раскрепощенный.





	История о Русалочке и Поцелуе Истинной Любви

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171673) by [brotherfuckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers). 



Есть три проверенных способов помирить близнецов, когда они ссорятся всерьез. В зависимости от обстоятельств, ты используешь наиболее подходящий из них.

Например, - и это твой любимый способ, - если Дэвид дома, вы просто берете себе по первому попавшемуся под руку близнецу, и делаете их своими маленькими миньонами до тех пор, пока им не осточертеет ваше общество настолько, что они готовы будут простить друг другу любое прегрешение. Для Дэйва в таком случае ты выбираешь математику и шахматы, а также клепать роботов; с Дирком шьешь смаппетов, играешь в Имажинариум и печешь булочки.

Если Дэвида нет дома (а это случается чаще, чем всем вам хотелось бы), на помощь приходит Рокси: у ее котов лапки, и это не всегда удобно, когда новый костюм пропадает без примерки. Если дело идет к вечеру, а близнецы все еще дуются, ты берешь одного из них спать с собой, второму в таком случае достается в компаньоны малыш Кэл. Дирк ненавидит спать с тобой, ты его притесняешь, а вот Дэйву нравится, он все еще, как в детстве, любит обнимашки, но зато он терпеть не может оставаться наедине с вашей с Дирком любимой марионеткой, и обязательно идет мириться, если совместная ночевка с малышом Кэлом выпадает ему. Иногда, если Дирк не в духе, вы все трое спите у тебя на диване: Дэйв с одной стороны, Дирк с другой, а ты, как султан, посередине.

Когда Рокси бывает занята, в ход идет последнее средство, его близнецы ненавидят больше всего: широкая рубашка с надписью «Давайте жить дружно» и снова шитье смаппетов, которых много не бывает. Сейчас обалдуи подросли и наловчились, но было время, когда наблюдать за их двухголовым унылым тандемом было одно удовольствие. Впрочем, и теперь в твоем рукаве достаточно трюков, которыми можно склонить их к миру. На худой конец, у тебя полно электронных игрушек, починка которых требует кропотливой совместной работы. А близнецы, стоит отдать им должное, не так уж часто ссорятся.

Вообще-то, они ненастоящие близнецы. Они даже не братья, хотя генетически очень близки. Вдобавок они родились в один день и они ровесники. Еще оба чертовски похоже внешне, и хотя по характеру Дэйв ближе к Рокси, а Дирк к Роуз, синхронизировались они именно друг с другом, а это тоже о чем-нибудь да говорит. Ты плохо различал их до тех пор, пока им не стукнуло шестнадцать, и природа определила Дэйву быть точной копией Дэвида, а Дирку – твоей, но и теперь, стоит им одеться одинаково, как у тебя начинает двоиться в глазах. Паршивцы знают об этом и невозбранно пользуются, но если тебе так уж надо, ты можешь различить их, а если нет – что ж, достанется поровну обоим, ты не выделяешь любимчиков. Для многодетного отца, каковым ты по праву можешь себя считать, любимчики – непозволительная роскошь.

Тебе было восемнадцать, ты был одинок и сам себе хозяин, задумывался о карьере порнозвезды и даже помыслить не мог, что на следующий после восемнадцатилетия день ты станешь папашей одному оболтусу, а потом, спустя каких-нибудь полгода – и еще паре-тройке спиногрызов. Да, именно так, паре-тройке, хотя непосредственно ты имеешь дело только с близнецами, всегда в уме следует держать еще парочку юных дам, одной из которых ты приходишься самым настоящим родителем. Впрочем, с ней ты общаешься меньше всего, но факта отцовства это не отменяет.

У вас большая семья: Дэвид, твой супруг и партнер, появился в твоей жизни вместе с Дирком, подругой Розой и Рокси, розиной дочкой. К тому времени ты сам являлся счастливым воспитателем Дэйва, твоего сына, а Роксана, непутевая мамаша обоих твоих детей, жила в Нью-Йорке с Роуз, дэйвовой сестрой и его же близняшкой. Как это ни странно, у тебя не было секса с их матерью, Роксаной, но однажды тебе были нужны деньги, и ты сдал сперму, а Роксана каким-то хитрым способом умудрилась не только заполучить ее и данные донора, но еще и забеременеть, будучи несовершеннолетней. А потом она подкинула тебе младенца-Дэйва, не оставив обратных координат. К тому времени, как ты разыскал ее, желание расставаться с ребенком сошло на нет, и вы договорились с его мамашей полюбовно. А потом ты познакомился с Дэвидом и Розой, и ни разу не пожалел о своем решении оставить Дэйва у себя.

Это случилось как раз тогда, когда параллельные реальности – Альфа Земля, Бета Земля и Альтерния – наслоились друг на друга, и мир наводнился пришельцами и двойниками. Тогда это вызвало шок, смену власти и массовые потрясения, но со временем все устаканилось, и теперь вы выживаете в новых условиях, только и всего. Дэвид режиссирует свои чудовищные фильмы, Роза пишет книги для детей, которые пугают взрослых, а близнецы и Рокси ходят в школу, где наравне с людьми учатся младые тролли и прочие забавные инопланетяне. У Дэйва есть близкий друг среди них, и наконец-то он перестал скрывать их отношения, хотя вам – да, похоже, и ему тоже - до сих пор в его любовном треугольнике не все ясно. Кроме тролля у него есть романтический интерес к девочке, живущей на острове в Тихом океане вместе с дедушкой, бабушкой и братом, который, в свою очередь, является романтическим интересом Дирка (брат, а не дедушка, хотя с Дирка станется). Вживую они встречались лишь однажды (когда Дэвид оплатил близнецам двухнедельную поездку в тропики), остались друг от друга в полном восторге и сейчас продолжают виртуальное общение, благо, у каждого есть свой личный девайс, иначе еще больших ссор было бы не избежать. У близнецов есть и просто друзья-люди в школе: Дэйв часто приводит в гости своего одноклассника Джона, а Дирк и Рокси тусуются с Джейн, названой сестрой Джона. Она отличный кондитер, как и ее отец, отчим Джона, и выбор Рокси и Дирка ты одобряешь гораздо больше, чем Дэйвов, потому что от Джона толку как от козла молока, - он любит фокусы и идиотские розыгрыши, так что держи ухо востро, а его вкус в фильмах просто ужасен. Среди троллей-одноклассников Дэйв особо выделяет Терези, Непету и красавицу-Арадию (одни девушки, что бы это значило?) и разделяет интересы с торчком Макарой и его пентюхом-подпевалой Тавросом (еще один загадочный выбор), Рокси и Дирк дружат с Соллуксом, он тоже программер, как и они, и – по отдельности – Рокси водит шашни с херувимкой Каллиопой, Дирк – с ее братом Калиборном, а его ИИ-клон Хэл - с троллем Эквиусом. Джон якшается с Вриской, девицей с претензией на главную роль в любом мероприятии, и тем самым замыкает цепочку ксеноприятелей твоих отпрысков. За скобками остаются Роуз и ее троллья девушка Канайя Мариам, и тебе следует признать, что из всех твоих детей только Дирк в своих предпочтениях в полной мере сохранил верность роду человеческому в лице Джейка. Но если полистать в ленте его обмен порно-художествами с Калиборном, сомнения появятся и в Дирке. Впрочем, трындеть на тему любовных отношений ваших младших ты способен часами, но история от этого не продвинется.

Не то чтобы ты ее куда-то двигал. Ты просто, как мама Эмиля из Лённеберги, ведешь дневник «Что же натворил наш мальчик на этот раз», но только вместо одного 6-летнего проказника у тебя целых два 16-летних обалдуя, а еще Рокси и Роуз в лице малышки Иды в придачу. Обе этих юных леди вполне способны стать предметом описания отдельного дневника, но поскольку ты все-таки больше имеешь дела с мужской половиной будущего вашей семьи, то и пишешь ты в основном о них.

И их сегодняшняя проделка называется « **Андерсон плакалъ, или история о русалочке и поцелуе истинной любви** ».

 

Вы живете в странной реальности, которая состоит из множества до недавнего времени не связанных друг с другом слоев: в мирах Земель Альфа и Бета коренное население люди, и уклад общества соответствующий, а вот на Альтернии ведущей расой были тролли, не говоря уж о вселенной херувимов. Вдобавок у большинства из вас есть снобличья, которые проживают на отдельных планетах, вращающихся вокруг грандиозной Скайи. И – как будто этого мало – время от времени сквозь землю, на которой вы в бодрствующем виде пребываете, могут проходить дожди из снопузырей, в которые вас может затянуть, если вы не вовремя заснули или потеряли сознание. Реальности снопузырей неполные, до нормальных миров не дотягивают, но иногда они представляют собой как бы отдельное произведение в каком-нибудь жанре: детектив или романтическая комедия, например. В них вы можете повстречаться с давно умершими друзьями, недругами или персонажами сказок, и попасть в фантастические приключения. Один только недостаток у этих пузырей: если с вами там случится что-нибудь нежелательное, например, вас убьют или вы, как Локи, превратитесь в кобылу и забеременеете, то же самое произойдет и в реальности. На Проспите и Дёрсе, где обитают ваши сносущности, именно они в таком случае попадают под раздачу, а в реальном мире у вас всегда есть шанс подмениться снобличием, если оно еще живо и цело, но дрим-бабблы такой лазейки не предоставляют, нет уж. Поэтому все проблемы, какие только могут там возникнуть, желательно решить до того, как дрим-баббл пролетел мимо или вас, например, разбудили. Обычно за такими штуками у вас следит Хэл, поскольку он вездесущ, и даже если его самого частично утянет в снопузырь, резервное копирование всегда придет ему на помощь.

Была пятница, ленивый зимний вечер, время отдыха в резиденции Страйдеров. Готовясь к скорому приезду Дэвида, вы с Дирком мирно ремонтировали робота-повара, который стал плохо пропекать блинчики из-за износа резины в ручном протезе. Дэйв, зевая, валялся на диване в гостиной, втыкая в какой-то фильм и дожидаясь, когда Джейд вернется домой из кружка любителей физики, который по пятницам затягивался надолго даже по гавайскому времени. Хэл в спрайт-форме пропадал в гостях у Рокси: она с мамой Розой жила напротив вас в такой же точно квартире, совсем как в сериале «Друзья». Дэвид предлагал купить большой дом в пригороде и переехать туда, но долгое время вам всем было слишком лениво это делать, а потом оказалось, что младшим уже 16, и скоро они так или иначе упорхнут из гнезда в большую жизнь. Вот тогда-то мы дом и купим, - сказал Дэвиду ты, когда вы с ним обсуждали, как быстро растут не только чужие дети. Дэвид посмеялся и предложил вам с Розой перебраться в Нью-Йорк, ведь там тоже гнездо опустеет. Ты бы задал ему трепку за эту блестящую мысль, но паршивец был в Голливуде, а ты в Хьюстоне, и ты просто пообещал разобраться с ним позже. Как бы то ни было, а вы продолжали жить как жили.

Когда подошло время объявлять сводку погоды, Хэл известил вас о том, что надвигается масштабный дрим-баббл. «Тихоокеанский регион тоже накроет до утра», - проинформировал он посредством колонок, и Дирк тут же принялся названивать Джейку, приглашая его вздремнуть и повидаться. Снобличья обоих проживали на отдельных планетах и даже в обычном сне беднягам не так-то просто было встретиться. Джейк сказал, что сейчас занят, но обещал освободиться часа через два и составить Дирку компанию. На том они расстались, и Дирк вернулся к тебе и роботу-повару, а когда два часа прошло, вы обнаружили дрыхнущего на диване Дэйва. Судя по его пестерлогу, открытому на переписке с Джейд, он времени зря не терял и удачно собезьянничал Дирка.

\- Вот же ловкий, тихушник, - беззлобно попенял ему Дирк, но будить брата не стал, а отправился в их общую комнату, чтобы тоже завалиться поспать.

Твой день не перевалил еще и за половину, и ты остался за компом, посвятив себя админской работе. Было далеко за полночь, когда ты услышал, как Дэйв беспокойно ворочается за твоей спиной (в твоей дерьмовой квартирке всего две спальни, гостиная и кухня,) и что-то бормочет. Ты обернулся к нему с некоторой опаской, - со снопузырями шутки, конечно, не шутят, но мало ли, чем он там со своей тропической подружкой занимается. Чем бы он там с кем бы ни занимался, похоже, приятного это ему доставляло мало, - он крутился на диване, сбрасывая на пол подушки и смаппетов так, будто с кем-то боролся, на спящем лице читалось отчаяние. Ты вскочил, в два шага оказался у дивана, намереваясь разбудить его, когда он вдруг, вытянувшись, замер; тут же застыл столбом и ты, поскольку на глазах твоих произошло чудесное превращение: до пояса и выше Дэйв остался как был, а вот все, что ниже, порвав его модные красные плавки, срослось в красивый и длинный рыбий хвост. Дэйв испустил длинный вздох, как он обычно делал в бою, признавая свое поражение, и заметно расслабился во сне, кулаки его разжались. Утешенный хотя бы тем, что он не проснулся в таком виде, ты бесшумной трусцой добежал до их общей комнаты и аккуратно проверил Дирка, но тот, на счастье, спал спокойно в своей базовой комплектации. Ты вернулся в гостиную, прокрался мимо дивана со спящим Дэйвом, и, усевшись за комп, написал Хэлу.

«Эй, Морти, что за черт творится с Дэйвом?!»

«О, бро, ты знаешь, где он? Я потерял его во сне, но сейчас… ага, погоди, да! Сейчас мы с Дирком напали на его след!»

«Что за нахрен у вас там происходит?»

«Мы тут в сказки Андерсона попали, и Дэйва сговорился с Дикими лебедями, чтоб они донесли его до места встречи с Джейд, но по ходу дела что-то пошло не так, и они вынуждены были сделать остановку на острове посреди океана, где на Дэйва положила глаз и утащила в море подводная девка. Мы… ищем его, док, Дирк с Джейком взяли лодку у нищего рыбака, а Джейд летит к нам на встречу вместе с Беком».

«Какого рожна, если Джейд летит, Дэйв просто не дождался ее или сам не воспользовался полетом?!» - вспылил ты, вздрагивая от малейшего движения со стороны дивана. Может, Дэйва надо в ванну положить? Он там вообще дышит, или у него теперь жабры?!

Ты отвлекся проверить, и – хвала любым силам, которые за это в ответе, – Дэйв дышал, хотя жабры у него тоже были.        

«…у Джейд и Джейка с их стороны другой сеттинг, - писал тебе Хэл, когда ты вернулся на свой пост. – Тем более что они позже Дэйва зашли. И вообще я не знаю, почему твой сын решил следовать всем канонам сказок, наверное, его Джон героизмом заразил, или, может, стоит воздать хвалу твоему воспитанию за это?!» – Хэл хамил, а значит – был крайне взвинчен, и ты снизил напор, понимая, что они с Дирком делают все возможное, чтобы помочь Дэйву.

«Мне-то что делать? – спросил ты. – Тоже лечь спать, или Дэвида с Розой звать на подмогу?»

«У Дэвида съемки, он сейчас плохой помощник, а Роза дописывает последнюю часть «Готических марионеток», ее завтра сдавать в печать. А тебе спать ни в коем случае нельзя, тебе надо за Дэйвом следить, как бы он не проснулся, иначе будет у нас водоплавающий подросток вместо обычного! – ты согласно покивал. – Мы с Рокси сейчас придем, жди».

Бесшумно ступая, ты прокрался к двери и отворил ее перед самым носом Рокси. Хэл-спрайт сидел у нее на плече, держась за выкрашенные в розовый цвет пряди. Вы обменялись кивками друг с другом и, стараясь не шуметь, расположились за твоим столом, каждый, кроме Хэла, который сам себе девайс, со своей техникой. Дирков ИИ координировал действия своего создателя и Джейка в снопузыре, вы с Рокси сидели рядом и переживали. Периодически то ты, то она подходили поглазеть на Дэйва, но он спал спокойно и больше ни во что не превращался.

«Что там?» - наскучив ждать, собирался спросить ты у Хэла, как тот разразился бранными строчками сам:

«Морская ведьма, эта сучка, дала этой дуре оборотное зелье, а она дала его Дэйву, иначе он бы захлебнулся в воде! И теперь эта морская дура отказывается превращать его обратно в человека, вот же жопа!»

«Там есть хоть кто-нибудь в этом дурдоме, кто вошел в снопузырь осознанно?!» - возмутился ты.

Рокси просияла и, показав тебе большой палец, потянулась за шлемом виртуальной реальности.

«Ты прав, - написал тебе Хэл, пока она нахлобучивала искомый шлем тебе на голову, - этим героем будешь ты».

«Я загружу программу, как только Хэл сбросит мне настройки, - закончив со шлемом, принялась печатать Рокси. – Ты войдешь в сон, и разберешься с безобразием. Ключевое слово - отвертка».

«О, фак!» - успел отстучать ты, и огоньки замигали, а в ушах зазвучала тягучая усыпляющая музыка. Расслабившись, ты подчинился ей, и гипноз унес тебя почти мгновенно.

Хотя бы в этот раз они не стали бить по башке, - подумал ты, и с головой погрузился в соленую волну: действие сна происходило в море.

Ты вынырнул, ловя ртом воздух, барахтаясь, и тут же две пары рук подхватили тебя, вытягивая на борт лодки. Отплевавшись и проморгавшись, ты увидел взволнованные лица Дирка и Джейка, склонившиеся над тобой.

\- А где?.. – спросил ты, и Дирк молча показал тебе пальцем за борт.

\- Да отвали ты от меня, ненормальная! – услышал ты возмущенный голос из воды, и увидел покачивающегося на волнах Дэйва, на плечах которого висела длинноволосая весьма собой довольная девушка с внушительными буферами.

\- Дэйви, милый, теперь мы всегда-всегда будем вместе, - ворковала она, взбрыкивая роскошным рыбьим хвостом.

\- У меня уже есть девушка! – отвечал ей твой отпрыск, пытаясь отцепить с себя изящные руки девушки. – И парень тоже есть! Мне больше не надо!

\- Ты-то зачем здесь? – спросил тебя Дирк, выловив в волнах твою кепку и водружая ее тебе на голову.

\- Прибыл спасти ваши задницы, для чего же еще, - ты похлопал себя по штанам и вынул из заднего кармана наглотавшийся воды айфон. – Черт!..

\- Эй, Хэл пишет, чтоб мы причалили к какой-нибудь суше! – прокричал Дэйву Дирк и Джейк тут же взялся за весла.

\- Погоди, погоди, - ты перегнулся через борт, протягивая руку Дэйву, который все продолжал бороться со своей неожиданной поклонницей. – Хватайся!

С повисшей на нем русалкой, Дэйв неуклюже подплыл к тебе и уцепился за руку. Дирк с Джейком налегли на весла, и утлая рыбацкая лодочка поволокла всю вашу развеселую компанию по указанным Хэлом координатам.

\- Я не хочууу, - упиралась подводная жительница, лупя хвостом по деревянному боку лодочки и затрудняя гребцам работу. – Куда вы тащите моего жениха? Нам нужно с ним ко двору моего батюшки, я должна представить его семье!

\- Пока что, милая, тебе предстоит знакомство с родителями твоего жениха, - сказал ты ей, и девушка, приоткрыв хорошенький ротик, уставилась на тебя.

\- Вы его батюшка? – спросила она кокетливо.

\- Он самый, - согласился ты, любуясь зардевшимся личиком девушки и недовольной гримасой на физиономии Дэйва. – Поплыли, пообщаемся в узком кругу.

\- Я не одета! – пылая, как маков цвет, взвизгнула новоявленная невеста Дэйва и, чмокнув его в щеку на прощание, нырнула в темную пучину морскую.

Дэйв вздохнул с облегчением и, упершись в лодку ладонями, стал помогать вам поскорее доплыть до берега.

Русалка, принарядившись, вернулась к вам, когда суша уже была видна, и вновь присосалась к Дэйву. Вы оставили их в покое на время, занятые тем, чтобы выволочь лодку на прибрежный песок. Рыбак, у которого Дирк и одолжил лодку, как раз ковылял к вам, не веря своему счастью, когда спокойное небо у вас над головой прошила зеленая молния и сверху, вцепившись в холку своего демонического пса, спикировала Джейд, растрепанная и крайне недовольная.

\- Где она? Я поджарю эту рыбу! – гневно воскликнула она, и Дирк с Джейком тут же бросились ее успокаивать, а рыбак рухнул на колени, закрыв голову руками.

Ты оглянулся на море: там Дэйв боролся с русалкой, норовившей уволочь его на глубину.

\- Эй, юная дева! – крикнул ты. – Возвращайся! Ты не получишь моего родительского благословения, если смотаешься сейчас с вечеринки!

\- Какое еще благословение?!.. – зарычала Джейд в унисон со своим псом, но Джейк, обняв за шею, что-то торопливо зашептал сестре на ухо, и она немного успокоилась.

\- А эта ведьма меня не обидит? – опасливо спросила из воды русалка.

\- Не обидит, - пообещал ты, и Дэйв, обняв морскую деву за плечи, тоже что-то зашептал ей по примеру Джейка.

\- Ты будешь проклят, если я пострадаю, - предупредила русалка тебя и, наконец, согласилась выбраться на берег.

Ты вынес на руках из воды ее, а Дирк брата и, наконец, вы все расположились выше линии прибоя, а старик-рыбак присоединился к вам, присев опасливо возле своей лодки.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил ты русалью девушку учтиво, предусмотрительно держа ее подальше от Дэйва и Джейд.

\- Ариель, - ответила она, и Дирк с Джейком согласно закивали: она и впрямь была похожа на диснеевскую героиню. По крайней мере, внешне.

\- Скажи-ка, Ариель, почему ты решила превратить Дэйва в русала, а не самой стать человеческой девушкой, как это положено? – спросил ты.

Она презрительно сморщила личико.

\- Мне нравится жить под водой, да и кому не понравится? – у нас всегда мокро, весело, разноцветно и не холодно, не то, что на этой глупой суше! К тому же, - добавила она лукаво, - зелье, которое превращает людей в русалов, стоит дешево, а за две человеческие ножки мне пришлось бы, как моей бедной сестре, отдать мой чудесный голос, и все мы знаем, чем это закончилось, – она вздохнула. – Да и Дэйв не принц, но тоже очень симпатичный, - она потянулась в твоих руках к нему, Дэйв, поджав хвост, спрятал лицо на плече у Дирка, а Джейд грозно зарычала.

\- Сиди спокойно, юная леди, - строго сказал ей ты, обхватывая за талию покрепче. Ариель надула губки, но подчинилась, такая лапочка! В порно-индустрии позарез нужны такие, как она, кадры!..

\- Но ведь ты знакома с Дэйвом всего каких-то пару часов, и, кстати, должна понимать, что как только пузырь сна проплывет мимо, он проснется и не сможет быть с тобой, - стараясь отвлечься от мыслей о порно-индустрии, сказал ты. – Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы парень, который тебе нравится, думал о тебе плохо всю его оставшуюся жизнь?

\- О нет, я вовсе не хочу этого! – искренне огорчилась девушка. – Как же я… не подумала…, - расстроенная, она пытливо поглядела тебе в лицо. – Но что же делать, батюшка Дэйва, как исправить мою ошибку?

\- Ничего не попишешь, придется тебе отправляться к Морской ведьме и просить у нее снадобье, которое превращает обратно в человека, - сказал ты.

Девушка всхлипнула.

\- Но ведь тогда я лишусь своего прекрасного голоса!

Ты мягко погладил ее по мокрым роскошным волосам.

\- Зато ты не превратишься в пену морскую, как твоя сестра, и сможешь прожить счастливую жизнь вместе с твоим народом. И я уверен, что среди молодых русалов найдется тот, кто согласится стать твоим мужем несмотря на отсутствие голоса. Ведь там, под водой, он не так уж тебе и нужен, верно, милая? – русалка заплакала, а Джейк начал возражать тебе, но Дирк больно пихнул его в бок, заставив прикусить язык. – Возможно, Морская ведьма не станет брать с тебя такую строгую плату, ведь ты будешь просить не за себя, а за другого, а, Ариель?

Девушка подняла на тебя голову и несмело улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

\- И впрямь, - сказала она, - возможно, если я попрошу за другого, это избавит мою семью от проклятия.

\- Какого проклятия? – спросил ты.

\- После того как моя сестра погибла от безнадежной любви к принцу, каждая младшая принцесса в нашем роду вынуждена влюбляться в человека. Вот поэтому я и дала это зелье Дэйву: он оказался первым человеческим юношей, которого я увидела, и я тут же поняла, что люблю его всем сердцем. Но я не хотела жить на суше, и не придумала ничего лучше, чем превратить в морского жителя его, - с милой непосредственностью рассказала вам Ариель, нежно глядя на Дэйва.

На сей раз он не прятался за братом, а серьезно кивнул и даже Джейд не рычала.

\- У меня уже есть девушка, - сказал он русалке и покраснел, а просиявшая Джейд тут же заинтересовалась, что же поделывает ее Бек. – Поэтому прости, но у нас все равно ничего бы не получилось, - героически добавил он, а русалка, повертев головой и оценив обстановку, испуганно сказала:

\- Но Дэйв, неужели ты готов связать свою жизнь с этой злой ведьмой навеки?

\- Кто тут ведьма?! – возмутилась Джейд, и оскалила зубы с Беком на пару.

Русалка прижалась к тебе, пряча лицо у тебя на груди. Ты вздохнул.

\- Она не ведьма, Ариель, может быть, только самую чуточку, - теперь Джейд рычала на тебя, а Джейк смотрел осуждающе. – Но тем не менее они пара, они знакомы с детства и им хорошо вдвоем, и будет еще лучше, если ты поможешь Дэйву вернуться в нормальный облик. И все мы будем с благодарностью вспоминать твой благородный поступок, а ты избавишь свою семью от проклятия.

\- Хорошо! – решительно сказала тебе русалка. – Ты очень мудрый, батюшка Дэйва, и ты прав. Отнеси меня в море немедля, я должна поспешить к Морской ведьме!

\- Я поплыву с тобой, - сказал ты. – Буду защищать тебя от ведьминых козней.

Джейк вытаращился на тебя, а Дирк озвучил его мысль:

\- Как?

\- Отвертка! – крикнул ты, и тут же оказался одет не в обычные твои джинсы и белую рубашку, но в гидрокостюм с воздушным баллоном за спиной.

\- Демон! – отшатнулась от тебя русалка, но Дэйв сказал что-то Дирку на ухо и тот поднес его поближе к бьющейся в истерике девушке.

\- Успокойся, Ариель, - сказал Дэйв, когда Дирк опустил его на песок рядом с девушкой. – Это такая одежда у нашего бро, чтоб он смог дышать под водой и не захлебнуться.

Он погладил ее по голове, успокаивая, и девушка, утешившись, чмокнула его в щеку, заставив покраснеть еще пуще.

\- Я тоже поплыву с вами, - стараясь не глядеть на Джейд, предложил он.

\- Мы все поплывем, - заявил Дирк решительно, нагибаясь над Дэйвом и поднимая его на руки, пока вошедшая в раж Ариель не разозлила Джейд окончательно. – Хэл говорит, что примерно знает, где логово Морской ведьмы.

\- Нет, - возразил ты, тоже вставая на ноги и нахлобучивая насупившемуся Дирку на голову свою кепку. Ты снял и очки и передал их Дэйву, который зацепил их за ворот дирковой футболки. – Сидите на месте и ждите указаний от Хэла и Рокси.

Русалка от тебя шарахнулась, и Джейку пришлось помочь, чтобы донести ее до воды. Она нырнула первой, Дэйв, уцепив Дирка за плечо, неловко помахал рукой Джейд. Та тоже махнула ему, но без обычной своей улыбки.

\- Вставят тебе фитилек в задницу, - сказал ты Дэйву и тот, поджав губы, кивнул.

Дирк выпустил его в воду, ты вставил в рот дыхательную трубку и опустил забрало акваланга. Нырнул, привыкая дышать ртом, и ухватился за талию Дэйва, который, как маленький дельфин, поплыл вслед за русалкой, упруго и стремительно разрезая грудью яркую морскую воду. Сквозь плеск и шелест волн ты некоторое время слышал, как оставшиеся гомонят на берегу, но вот Ариель нырнула, Дэйв за ней, все ниже и ниже на глубину, и взгляду твоему открылся таинственный подводный мир. Русалка ухватила Дэйва за руку, прибавила ходу, гибко работая своим великолепным хвостом, и ваша троица споро помчалась сквозь воду навстречу логову Морской ведьмы.

Долго ли коротко ли (а на самом деле минут тридцать с вашей скоростью) вы достигли подводной пещеры, в которой она обитала, и заплыли внутрь. По углам жались какие-то подводные уродцы, из колб и банок глазела на вас чучелоподобная нечисть, зеленовато светились кораллы, освещая темную воду вокруг, и атмосфера была точь-в-точь, как в пресловутом диснеевском мультике. Ведьма тоже оказалась вполне аутентичной, но лицом напоминала скорее Снисходительность, нежели свою мультипликационную тезку.

\- Зачем явилась? – спросила она русалку, встречая гостей в лице вас на коралловом троне, со всех сторон которого свисали щупальца ее дородного тела. Как ты и ожидал, звука голоса вы не услышали, тем не менее артикулировала ведьма весьма разборчиво.

\- Мне нужно зелье, которое превращает в человека обратно, - в той же манере отвечала ей Ариель.

\- А что так? – взгляд ведьмы переместился на вас, и на пухлых губах ее заиграла неприятная ухмылочка. – Али принц не тот?

\- Принц тот, - с достоинством парировала русалка. – Но я совершила ошибку, превратив его в русала.

\- Не любит тебя? – ухмылочка стала шире.

\- Нет, - дрогнув лицом, созналась Ариель.

\- Какой хорошенький, - глядя на Дэйва плотоядно, облизнулась ведьма, и ты увидел, как напряглись плечи у Страйдера-младшего. – Я бы тоже такого в русала превратила. Хотя я предпочитаю зрелых мужчин, - добавила она, переведя взгляд на тебя. – Чем платить-то будешь?

\- А какова… - русалка помедлила, но все же храбро докончила, - какова плата?

\- Тебе не по карману, - повела покатым плечом ведьма.

Русалка позеленела.

\- Это почему вдруг?

\- Ты мне еще за прошлый раз не расплатилась, негодница, - ощерила клыки хозяйка пещеры. – А ведь обещала привести послушного раба. И где он? Уж не этот ли бесполезный аквалангист?

\- Почему это бесполезный? – возмутился Дэйв (ты так и знал, что долго он молчать не сможет).

\- Ты тоже подойдешь, деточка, - острозубо улыбнулась ему ведьма. – Такой беленький да мягонький, мучать тебя будет одно удовольствие.

Дэйв стушевался, а ты, набрав из трубки в грудь побольше воздуха, вынул ее изо рта и, выдохнув: «Отвертка!», превратился в русала и широким жестом задвинул Дэйва себе за спину.

\- У меня другое предложение, ведьма, - сказал ты, стараясь одновременно не наглотаться воды и привыкнуть дышать жабрами, которые прорезались у тебя на ребрах. Дэйв за спиной всплеснул руками и попытался обхватить тебя за пояс, ты аккуратно повел хвостом (сильным и послушным, гибким и упругим, класс!), отгоняя его. – Мы сразимся, и если ты победишь, твоим рабом стану я, а если проиграешь, то отдашь Ариель зелье, о котором она просит.

Ведьма засмеялась, еще сильнее напомнив тебе Снисходительность.

\- Сразу видно – речи не соплежуя, но мужа! – одобрила она, отсмеявшись. – Да только с чего это я, красавчик, должна соглашаться на твои условия, когда и так могу просто взять и получить от вас все, что мне угодно, силой?

\- Да с того, что ты не можешь, наверное, - пожал плечами ты и добавил: «Отвертка!» - в третий раз.

Ведьма взвилась, надо отдать ей должное, и ретировалась из своего кораллового кресла тот час же, стоило тебе взмахнуть катаной. С другой стороны, и тебе времени на замах понадобилось больше, чем обычно, о чем, конечно же, не мешало бы подумать заранее. Дэйв, наконец, среагировал, как от него требовалось, и, ухватив ошеломленную русалку за руку, отплыл с ней в укромный уголок пещеры, а в это время ты развернулся навстречу ведьме, уже тянущей к тебе свои быстрые сильные щупальца.

Ты увернулся немного неловко, и одно из щупалец умудрилось сделать тебе подсечку, лишив равновесия. Второе тут же обвило руку с мечом, но ты уже освоился в новом теле достаточно и, перебросив катану в другую руку, от души рубанул пупырчатую плоть. Вода окрасилась чернилами (ты чертыхнулся), а ведьма отплыла прочь, отпуская тебя. Вы прянули в разные стороны. Приняв оборонительную позицию, ты протер рукой маску акваланга как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от несущегося тебе в лицо щупальца. Вы закружились друг вокруг друга, готовясь к новой атаке. Вдруг ведьма отвлеклась – Дэйв ухватил ее за щупальце сзади и тянул на себя – она отвесила ему оплеуху не глядя, отшвырнув его к стене (русалка заломила руки, немо стеная), но он выиграл столь необходимые тебе секунды, и дело было кончено: мощно ввинтившись в ее пухлую тушу, ты крепко обхватил ее за затылок и приставил остро наточенное лезвие меча под все три ее подбородка. Ведьма попыталась обвить тебя щупальцами, чтобы задушить, но ты легонько надавил, и пара капель ее крови окрасили воду в темный цвет и резкий запах, а ведьма замерла.

\- Сдаешься? – четко проартикулировал ты, и человекоподобная каракатица угрюмо кивнула.

\- Сдаюсь.

\- Гони зелье, - приказал ты, следя из-за ведьминого пухлого плеча, как Ариель хлопочет над ударившимся об стену Дэйвом.

Хвала удаче и плотности воды, он почти не пострадал и – самое главное – не проснулся из вашего приключения.

Ведьма вздохнула, взбурлив воду пузырьками воздуха.

\- Нет никакого зелья, красивый.

\- То есть? – ты сильнее сдавил ее загривок, и подводная тетка поморщилась.

\- Да ладно тебе, кракен, не тискай ты так! Зелья нет, но есть способ, и если бы эта вертихвостка лучше училась в школе, то и она бы знала, что может помочь твоему мальчику.

\- И что же?

Ведьма криво усмехнулась.

\- Только поцелуй истинной любви, - ты заметил, как русалка навострила уши, хотя говорила ведьма только тебе. Но, видно, у подводных жителей слух тоньше, чем у вас, фальшивых русалов, потому что Ариель тут же, не теряя времени, обхватила Дэйва за затылок (совсем как ты ведьму) и наградила смачным поцелуем в губы.

Дэйв затрепыхался, вырываясь, а у тебя сердце ушло в пятки, едва ты понял, чем это чревато. Ты оттолкнул ведьму, и что есть мочи рванул к сыну, но он хоть и высвободился из объятий своей хвостоногой поклонницы без твоей помощи, однако в человека превращаться не спешил.

\- Ты чего? – возмутился он на русалку, и та пристыженно понурилась.

Ты обернулся на ведьму: она хохотала, не забывая приводить себя в порядок.

\- Обманула, дрянь? – с угрозой набычился ты, и ведьма, тут же перестав смеяться, вытянула вперед руки.

\- Нет, грозный муж, не горячись! – делая убедительные жесты, принялась объяснять она. – Ариель, эта дурочка, тут не подходит, это сразу было ясно. Ведь речь идет о поцелуе того, кто не побоится пожертвовать жизнью ради своего возлюбленного, а наша хитроумница совсем не тот случай.

\- Да уж, - сквозь зубы согласился ты, и, обхватив Дэйва за пояс, спросил его:

\- Готов к заплыву?

\- Готов, - кивнул тебе Дэйв и собирался добавить что-то еще, но ты уже не смотрел: прижав его к себе крепко, ты мощно стартанул с места, и стремительно поплыл прочь из пещеры, работая своим великолепным хвостом, как винтом. Вскоре Дэйв присоединился к тебе, и ты позволил ему плыть рядом, но продолжал все же цепко сжимать его ладонь в своей, ни на секунду не ослабляя контроля. Ариель от вас отстала, если вообще плыла следом, но ты держал курс на поверхность, а уж там, достигнув кромки моря, сумел сориентироваться по солнцу. Ты объяснил Дэйву, кто вам нужен, он кивнул, вы нырнули и снова взяли глубину, спеша к берегу, где дожидались вас Дирк и семейство Инглишей-Харли. На полпути вас догнала русалка, но Дэйв, стянув очки, так зыркнул на нее, что она не стала к нему лезть, хотя и продолжала преданно плыть поодаль.

Прибой выбросил вас на гальку и песок, и Дирк, бродивший на мелководье, тут же помчался навстречу.

\- Отвертка, - отплевываясь от водорослей, сказал ты, и снова, к огромному твоему облегчению, оказался о двух ногах и даже в плавках, чтобы не смущать леди. Бросив катану в волнах, ты на пару с Дирком выволок Дэйва на берег, но ни Джейд с ее псом, ни Джейка поблизости не наблюдалось.

\- Их выщелкнуло, - сказал тебе Дирк, верно истолковав твой ищущий взгляд. – Нас тоже вот-вот, и почему…

Дэйв выругался и треснул себя кулаком по переливающемуся радужной чешуей хвосту.

\- Сбежала твоя ведьма, ай-яй-яй! – запричитала Ариель, по-прежнему копошась в волнах прибоя, поскольку никто из вас не рвался помочь ей выбраться на сушу. – Так я и знала, что она не твоя истинная любовь!

\- В чем дело, неужели?.. – начал Дирк недоверчиво, а ты поманил его и, садясь перед Дэйвом на корточки, спросил:

\- Ты хоть целовался с кем-нибудь из всех твоих многочисленных пассий?

\- Что за вопросы, бро? – сумрачно буркнул сын на тебя, но ты, уже не слушая, обхватил его за веснушчатые щеки, и нежно, глубоко поцеловал в недовольный рот. Дэйв задохнулся, пораженный, всплеснул руками, квакнув что-то; ты отстранился, уступая место Дирку.

\- Расслабься, балда, - ласково сказал мини-ты брату и тоже сладко поцеловал его в губы.

Русалка изумленно заверещала, а ты плюхнулся задницей в бурлящий прибой и мечтательно поднял голову к расцвеченному закатной светомузыкой небу. Море, рокотливо рыча, лизало твою кожу под прилипшей к спине мокрой рубашкой, обкатанная волнами галька скрипела под плавками, а Дирк, лыбясь, как ненормальный, обнимал смеющегося Дэйва, стоя на коленях между его раскинутых ног, и для полной идиллии вам не хватало только Дэвида в его модном пиджаке и туго повязанном дорогущем галстуке. А потом пузырь выщелкнул и вас, и все трое вы проснулись в вашей квартире: ты в мигающем огоньками шлеме, с гудящей головой, затекшей шеей и костяной от неудобной позы спиной; Дэйв на диване в порванных плавках и крайне смущенный перед накинувшейся обнимать его Рокси, а Дирк в своей комнате, откуда он выбрался, всклокоченный и сонный, как сомнамбула, в мигающих красным пунктиром очках. Как привидение, он подбрел вначале к твоему месту, чтобы вернуть тебе очки и мокрую кепку и коротко, одобрительно похлопать по плечу, а потом к дивану, чтобы пообниматься с сестрой и братом.

Экипировавшись, ты встал, размялся, сходил на кухню попить воды, и тоже присоединился к куче-мале из твоих младших, довольный, как слон, от того, что ваше субботнее утро, как и всегда, начинается именно с этого.

 


End file.
